PLL - Ocudia Zegenentum
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily cry, but it is tears of joy. On this day her 2 daughters Grace and Lily are about to start first grade of school. The 7 year old girls are dressed and ready, each of them having a cute backpack that Alison has made for them. Actually both Lily and Grace wear clothes that Alison has made as well.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**PLL - Ocudia Zegenentum**

**Emily cry, but it is tears of joy. On this day her 2 daughters Grace and Lily are about to start first grade of school.**

**The 7 year old girls are dressed and ready, each of them having a cute backpack that Alison has made for them.**

**Actually both Lily and Grace wear clothes that Alison has made as well.**

"Mommy Em, I'm little nervous." says Lily, the more shy and insecure one of the little girls.

"Don't worry. I'm sure school will be fun for you." says Emily.

"Yeah, school sounds like a fun place." says Grace, who has Alison's solid confidence and mostly positive outlook on life.

Lily and Grace look almost 100 % identical, but Lily is shy and insecure, while Grace is a very confident kid.

They always wear different outfits from each other so people can tell them apart. Alison and Emily can of course still see which girl is which even if they would wear the exact same outfit.

"C'mon, sweeties. Time to go, we don't wanna be late." says Alison as she put on her jacket, grab her car keys and briefcase and open the door.

"Yes, mommy Ali." says Grace and Lily.

They follow Alison out to her fancy white sportscar.

Alison drive her two cute daughters to Rosewood Elementary School.

"Remember to be good girls in school so I and your other mom can be proud of you." says Alison.

"Yes, mommy." says Grace and Lily with adorable smiles.

"That's what I expect of my two amazing sweeties. I know I can trust you very much. You never do bad stuff. I'm glad that you are so nice and cute." says Alison.

"We promise to be so good, mommy." says Grace.

"I myself have nothing against a tiny bit of casual naughtiness, but your other mom isn't like me, she want you girls to be all good so that's what you must be, okay? We don't wanna make Em upset." says Alison.

"Okay." says Lily and Grace, who both wanna be good kids all the time.

Fortunately they both have Emily's desire to always do good.

When they arrive at school, Alison gives her daughters kissed on their heads and a nice hug before the 2 girls walk into the school building.

Very confident that her daughters will have problem free first day in school; Alison drive to work.

At the same time at home, Emily polish her swim trophies and swim medals while a soft calm Beyoncé song is playing on the old stereo.

"I hope Grace and Lily will have a cute day." says Emily, nervous that her daughters might not get a good first school day.

Emily focus on what she is going in order to shake off the nervous feeling.

Just as she always used to do before an important swim competition.

It worked back then and it still does now.

"Awwww!" says Emily with a cutie smile.

On the wall above the TV is a photo of Lily and Grace or their 1 year birthday.

To see that photo always makes Emily happy and relaxed.

"Feels like that was yesterday and suddenly now my little girls are 7. Oh my gosh." says Emily.

She feel like time moves fast.

"I wish time would slow down. Almost feels like my little Lily and Grace will be in college soon." says Emily.

When she's polished all her medals and throphies, Emily drink some tea and eat a sandwich.

"Grace and Lily are so sweet and I truly hope they're okay. I don't want them to be the victims of bullies in school." says Emily.

45 minutes later.

"Hi, Em." says Hanna as she stop by to visit.

"Hi, Han. Come in, have a seat." says Emily.

"Are you home alone?" says Hanna when she notice how silent it is.

"I sure am. Ali is at work and Lily and Grace are in school." says Emily.

"Oh...almost forgot, it's your little cuties' first school day. Were they nervous or exited this morning?" says Hanna.

"Lily was nervous, but Grace was not." says Emily.

"I wonder if they will become swimmers like you" says Hanna.

"Probably so. They've both talked about trying out for the Rosewood Sharks Junior team. Over the past two years, Lily has switched her love from singing to swimming." says Emily.

"Not a surprise. They are your daughters." says Hanna.

"I guess that's true. Ali has made custom swimsuits for them." says Emily.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Yeah. Whenever I ask what they wanna do on Saturdays, the answers is almost always swimming." says Emily. "It's so cute to see how natural they move in the water. Both girls swim very good for kids their age."

"That reminds me of you, Em. You also swam with talent beyond your age when we were little." says Hanna.

"Well, I did. Swimming is wonderful. I still think so, despite the fact that I no longer swim at a professional level, I still enjoy it in a more casual way." says Emily. "After having been a swimmer for so many years, it's become a part of me so I can never give it up completely."

"I understand." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Emily. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure." says Hanna. "Tea is nice."

Emily pour a cup of tea for Hanna.

"How is life for you and Caleb?" says Emily.

"Wonderful. No problems." says Hanna.

"Good." says Emily.

"Awww. Who own that cute plushie?" says Hanna when she sees a pink plushie kitten.

"Lily does. That's little Softie, her favorite stuffed animal." says Emily.

"Very adorable." says Hanna.

"Yeah. Lily love that toy very much. I'm surprised she was able to go to school today without it." says Emily.

"Maybe she forgot her plush cat." says Hanna.

"Unlikely. She usually don't go anywhere outside the house without the beloved kitten plushie. Last week when we were over to Aria and Ezra's house, Lily was crying since she didn't have her soft toy." says Emily.

"Okay." says Hanna. "Does Grace have a favorite stuffie too?"

"Yes, she has a white plushie bear." says Emily.

"Nice. Where is it...?" says Hanna.

"Probably on her bed. That's where she tend to keep it when not playing with it. She's named it Plop." says Emily.

"Alright." says Hanna.

2 days later.

Emily comes home from work.

Grace and Lily are playing video games.

"Welcome home, Em." says Alison, who is cooking dinner.

"How's things been around the house today?" says Emily.

"Nice and calm. I've cleaned the bedroom after what you and I did last night and our two little sweetie-girls have been playing video games and watched cartoons more or less since you left this morning." says Alison.

"Awesome. Smells good, what are we having for dinner, babe?" says Emily.

"Pasta and fish." says Alison with a very sweet smile.

"One of my favorites, so sweet." says a happy Emily.

"Mommy, look...my teddy bear's got new clothes." says Grace as she hold up her white plush bear Plop that now wear a pink t-shirt with a black rose on it.

"That's very nice, Grace." says Emily.

"I decided to make special outfits for the plush animals so our sweeties won't grow tired of them." says Alison.

"Mommy, my little Softie has new clothes too." says Lily as she hold up her pink kitten plush that now wear a white tank top with a pink rose on it.

"Cute, Lily." says Emily.

"Kids, go wash your hands, dinner's almost ready." says Alison.

"Yes, mommy." says Grace and Lily as they walk to the bathroom.

5 minutes later.

"Okay, everyone. Let's eat. I hope it's going to taste wonderful." says Alison.

"I'm sure it wil be very good." says Emily.

"Looks so yummy." says Grace, all cutie cute.

"Yeah." says Lily.

The cute family starts to eat and the food is wonderful.

"Ali, this is delicious." says Emily.

"I'm glad you love it, babe." says Alison.

"Mommy Ali, the food's super-yummy." says Lily.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" says Grace.

"Thanks, girls." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Lily.

"It's yummy...right, mommy Em?" says Grace.

"Yes." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

"Lily, Grace, how do you like school so far?" says Emily.

"Super-sweet. I love it." says Grace.

"It's kinda scary, but I try to love it, just like Grace." says Lily.

"Okay, as long as you're good and nice all the time, I'll be very proud of you." says Emily.

"We're sweeties, as mommy Ali call it." says Lily.

"That's what I want you girls to be." says Emily as she hug her adorable daughters.

"Okay, mommy Em." says Grace, all cute and happy.

"Awesome, let's eat some ice cream." says Emily.

Lily and Grace follow Emily to the kitchen where Emily prepare 3 bowls of sweet tropical ice cream, one for herself, one for Lily and one for Grace.

"Yay! Cutie ice cream!" says Lily and Grace, all childish, happy and excited.

"Here." says Emily as she give her daughters their ice cream.

"Hi, Em and sweeties." says Alison as she enter the room.

Alison is wearing a tight black leather t-shirt, tight black leather pants and white shoes.

"Hi, Ali. Nice outfit." says Emily.

"I knew you'd love it." says Alison as she give Emily a romantic kiss.

Grace and Lily cover their eyes, not comfortable seeing their parents kiss.

Alison makes a sandwich for herself and she also grab a beer.

She then walk to her home office, while Emily and the girls stay in the kitchen.

"Mommy Em, me and Lily wanna try out for swim team in school." says Grace.

"Then you should do that." says Emily.

"Yay!" says Lily and Grace, both very happy.

Emily feel pride as a mother that her two daughters wanna become swimmers, just like she herself once was.

"I'm glad you girls wanna swim, just like I did when I was younger." says Emily.

"Swimming's so cool." says Grace.

"Okay." says Emily.

The next day.

"We wanna join the team." says Grace as she and Lily walk up to Yanine Johnson, the swim coach.

Yanine is a beautiful 29 year old latino woman with long blonde hair.

"I have spots open. What are your names?" says Yanine.

"Grace Nicole DiLaurentis-Fields is my name, this is my twin sister Lily Kathryn DiLaurentis-Fields." says Grace.

"Oh, you're Em Fields' daughters. Then I'll sign you straight onto the team. With the amazing Emily as your mom, you girls must be awesome swimmers. It is gonna be an honor to have her kids on the team." says Yanine.

"Thanks, coach." says Grace.

"Let's get you team jackets." says Yanine.

Yanine give Lily and Grace their own Rosewood Sharks Junior jackets.

Emily notice how happy her little girls are when she pick them up at the end of the school day.

"Seems like my little cute girls are extra happy." says Emily.

"Coach Johnson signed us up for the RS Junior swim team today, we got jackets and everything." says a very happy Lily.

Grace and Lily open their backpacks and pull out the team jackets.

"That's wonderful." says Emily with a very sweet smile.

"Awww. Thanks, mommy." says Grace.

"I'm happy that you made it onto the team." says Emily.

"Yay." says Lily.

When they get home, Lily and Grace proudly show Alison the new team jackets.

"Sweeties, it's very nice that you're gonna swim for the school team, exactly like Em did when she was a kid and teenager." says Alison.

"Thanks, mommy Ali." says Lily and Grace.

Lily and Grace put on their jackets and dance around to cute childish girlie music.

"Babe, it's so cute that our daughters love swimming." says Emily.

"Yeah. I hope they will be very good at it, just like you." says Alison.

Alison and Emily are very happy as they kiss each other.

"Em, perhaps we should buy a second prize cabinet for our daughter's swim trophies and medals." says Alison.

"Ali, we should wait and see if they will actually win any prizes before we go that far." says Emily.

"Good point, you're right, babe." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

3 days later.

"Girls, welcome our newest members, the daughters of Rosewood Sharks' most famous member of all time, our star Emily Jackie Fields...Grace and Lily Fields." says Yanine.

"Yay." says Lily and Grace, being very happy.

"Let's begin." says Yanine.

To show their skill, Grace and Lily get to both swim one on one against the team's best member, a girl named Nicole Irons.

Both of them manage to win against her very easy.

Lily and Grace smile in pure bright joy when they see mommy Em being on the very top of the Rosewood Sharks Wall of Fame.

"Ever since her senior year of high school, your mother Emily has been up there on the top of our wall of fame and that's where she'll be forever." says Yanine.

"Cool." says Grace.

"Indeed. Emily is a legend of our school. All girls on both the junior and senior team dream about being like her." says Yanine.

Lily and Grace knew that Emily was a very talented swimmer, but they had no idea that she was a legend at school because of it.

2 months later, Grace and Lily has advanced to both being captains of the junior team.

Yanine pin medals to Grace and Lily's swimsuits.

"Thanks, coach." says Lily and Grace, all happy and cutie cute.

"Wow! Congrats, girls. I'll get you pizza." says Emily when Lily and Grace get home and Emily sees their medals.

"Yay! Thanks, mommy Em." says Lily, being very happy.

Grace is also happy.

Emily order luxury pizza from the local pizza place to celebrate.

"Sweeties, you got medals? That's wonderful. I'm very proud." says Alison when she sees the medals that Grace and Lily wear.

"Thanks, mommy Ali." says Grace.

"Where's your other mommy?" says Alison.

"On phone, ordering pizza." says Lily.

"I understand, she wanna celebrate." says Alison.

24 minutes later, a delivery girl from the pizza place show up with luxury pizza.

Emily, Alison, Grace and Lily eat the pizza to celebrate that Lily and Grace have won their first swim medals.

It is very typical for Emily to order pizza when she wanna celebrate something.

Alison, Lily and Grace has nothing against such traditions though.

The next day.

"Em, is it your or my turn to drive our sweeties to school...?" says Alison as she drink her coffee.

"It's my turn." says Emily.

"Okay, than I can continue to wear this 'cause today's a day off from work for me." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Alison wear only a black latex bra and baggy grey sweatpants.

Emily finish her tea and sandwich and then she walk to Grace and Lily's room to make sure that they get ready on time.

The 2 little girls are fortunately already awake, trying to get dressed on their own.

Emily help her little girls into their school clothes.

20 minutes later, Emily drive Lily and Grace to school.

"Mommy Em, coach told us you're legend. We saw your photo on wall of fame at school. So awesome." says Lily and Grace.

"They still keep a photo of me on there? Cute." says Emily.

"You're on top." says Grace.

"I understand." says Emily, who didn't know that she is still on top of the Rosewood Sharks Wall of Fame.

When they get to school, Lily and Grace are greeted by the rest of the Rosewood Sharks junior team who are waiting for them.

"Be good cute girls today." says Emily when Lily and Grace step out from the car.

"We promise to be all sweet, mommy." says Lily and Grace.

"Okay. Have fun." says Emily and then drives away.

At home, Alison listen to music while cleaning the living room.

"Such a beauty I am." says a happy Alison.

Emily drive to work.

45 minutes later.

Alison eat a sandwich.

"So sweet." says Alison as she look at Lily and Grace's medals that are on the bookshelf next to the TV.

Alison is happy that her two sweeties have found something they love to do.

Ever since Lily and Grace were born 'sweeties' have been what Alison often call them.

It is typical for DiLaurentis women to refer to female people they like as 'sweetie'.

"My sweeties are doing so well." says Alison, proud that Lily and Grace are such sweet happy kids.

Alison decide to take a shower.

"Do re mi fa so la ti." sings Alison as she gently and slowly wash her very beautiful body.

She is happy.

"Em love me. So damn lucky I am." says Alison.

Once she's done in the shower, Alison drink some wine.

Almost a month later.

"Sweeties, look what mommy Alison's made for ya." says Alison as she give new pink hoodies to Lily and Grace.

"Yay." says Grace and Lily, happy to get new clothes.

"And I bought you girl new plushies." says Emily as she open a bag and pull out a neon-green plush dolphin and a bright blue plush puppy.

"Yay." says Lily and Grace, being happy.

The 2 girls put on their new hoodies and hug their new toys.

"Em, our sweeties are so adorable, right...?" says Alison.

"Yeah, babe. They are very cute and nice." says Emily.

"Indeed. I'm glad they have much more of your personality than mine and have only taken on my most positive qualities and not absorbed my bad sides." says Alison.

"Okay. I understand." says Emily.

Alison pour a glass of French wine for Emily and one for herself as well.

"Chateau Picard, 1783." says Alison, reading the label on the old bottle. "1783 was a good year...Mozart wrote his grand mass, the Montgolfier Bros went up in their first balloon and England finally acknowledged the independence of the United States." says Alison as she close her eyes and takes in the scent of the old fine wine into her nose, almost as if she were around in 1783 and remember it.

Alison of course wasn't around in 1783, but she's read about the era a lot.

"Such wine must've gone for a pretty large amount of money." says Emily.

"Not really. I got it as a gift from by boss a few months ago." says Alison.

"Oh, cute." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"To...to a bright future." says Emily.

"To a very bright future, yes." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

"Wow! New medals?" says Emily when she pick up Grace and Lily at school and see new shiny medals on their team jackets.

"Yeah, mommy." says a very happy Lily.

"That's wonderful, girls." says Emily.

"And cool." says Grace, being just as happy as her sister.

"Guess we gotta celebrate again. And girls, how do we usually celebrate good stuff in our family?" says Emily.

"Pizza!" says Lily and Grace in childish joy.

"So right." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Yay!" says Grace and Lily.

Lily and Grace share Emily's love for pizza.

"Pizza is very nice, right?" says Emily.

"Yeah, mommy." says a happy Lily. "Pizza is awesome."

"Okay, let's go." says Emily.

Grace and Lily follow Emily to the car.

When they are home, Emily order luxury pizza.

"Awww, my sweeties are such good swimmers." says Alison when she sees the medals that Lily and Grace have.

"Thanks, mommy." says Grace.

Both the sweet kids takes off their medals.

Alison place the medals on the bookshelf, next to the ones they won before.

Almost a month later, Toby Cavanaugh build a display cabinet for Grace and Lily's swim medals and such.

"Thanks, unca T." says Lily.

"No problem, little swim star." says Toby.

"Me love being little." says Lily. "I am a sweetie, as mommy Ali always call it."

"Okay." says Toby.

Emily place her daughters' medals in the new cabinet.

2 weeks later, Lily and Grace win a trophy together.

Both their names are engraved on the trophy.

Emily place the trophy in the top part of the cabinet that Toby built.

"Pizza?" says Lily and Grace, thinking that they will celebrate with pizza again.

"Not this time, kids. Your other mommy's cooking us rice and chicken for dinner." says Emily.

"Okay, mommy Em." says Lily and Grace, fortunately very okay with not getting pizza for the celebration.

"Head to your room and change into clean clothes." says Emily.

Lily and Grace giggle in joy as they go to their room to change clothes.

The next day, Aria and Ezra and Hanna are over to visit.

Since her teenage years Aria has gotten taller, being the same height as Spencer Cavanaugh now.

Aria wear a tight black leather t-shirt, tight blue denim jeans and black boots.

Ezra wear a grey suit, white shirt and black shoes.

Hanna wear a purple top, white pants and black shoes.

"Hi, auntie Aia." says Lily.

"Oh...hi, there, lil' swim star." says Aria.

Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer and Toby has started to call both Lily and Grace 'little swim star' since they began to win medals.

For dinner it is fish pie.

The fish pie that Emily'a mom used to make once a week when Emily was the same age as Grace and Lily are now.

"Hi, auntie Han." says Grace.

"Hi. How are you today, little swim star?" says Hanna Rivers.

"Happy." says Grace in joy.

"That's cute." says Hanna.

"Yay." says Grace.

"Grace, allow your aunt some peace." says Alison.

"Ali, it's fine. I love talking to little Grace here. She's so sweet and fun." says Hanna.

"I like having fun." says Grace in joy.

"She does, when she's not swimming or in school she play with her plushies, play video games or watch cartoon and anime." says Alison.

"Do you like My Little Pony?" says Hanna.

"Yeah! My Little Pony is soooo cutie cute!" says Grace.

"Lily and Grace have the re-mastered version of the classic MLP video game that you and I used to play when we were kids." says Emily.

"Awww, that's so sweet." says Hanna.

"Yeah. I saw them play it yesterday." says Emily.

"I want a My Little Pony plushie for Christmas." says Lily.

"If you continue to be a lil' sweetie, Santa might bring you one." says Alison.

"Why is Santa fat...?" says Lily.

"Because he eat so much Christmas food." says Alison.

"Okay." says Lily.

"Time to eat." says Alison.

Emily place the fish pie on the table and cut a piece for everyone.

Alison, Emily, Lily, Grace, Aria, Ezra and Hanna starts to eat.

"Yummy." says Grace.

"Holy God, this pie brings back so much memories." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

Lily and Grace have won 2 more medals each.

Alison place them in the cabinet with the others.

"Sweeties, I and your other mom are very proud of you." says Alison.

"Thanks, mommy." says Lily and Grace.

"Girls, are you hungry?" says Emily.

"Yeah." says Grace and Lily.

"Wonderful. I've ordered pizza." says Emily.

"Yay! Pizza!" says Lily and Grace, just as exited as Emily used to be when she was a kid and her own mom ordered pizza.

Emily is happy that her daughters share her love for swimming and pizza.

The next day.

Emily and Alison both are at work and it is not a school day so Aria is over to babysit Lily and Grace.

"Auntie Aia, do you love swimming?" says Grace.

"Not like you girls and your mom Emily does." says Aria.

"Okay, what you love?" says Lily.

"Nice old books and music." says Aria.

"Cool." says Grace.

"No...me need my plushie kitten!" says Lily when she notice that Softie, her little pink plushie kitten, is not in front of her on the floor.

"Don't worry, lil' swim star. It's here." says Aria as she grab the pink plushie and hands it to Lily.

The plushie was on the table.

"Awww! Hi, Softie." says a happy Lily.

Lily hug her beloved plush toy.

Being on the swim team has made Lily less shy and insecure and she is now closer to Grace in confidence.

"Tell us little story." says Grace and Lily.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a cutie girl named Emily. She loved swimming very much. Emily was happy and adorable like a lil' sweet princess. One of her best friends was another girl named Alison. Alison was not always very nice though. Alison would sometimes bully Emily." says Aria.

"Our mommies are Emily and Alison." says Grace.

"Yes and it's them I'm talkin' about. When they were around 15 or 16, Alison and Emily were in the locker room at school, Emily tried to kiss Alison, who got angry and told Emily to never kiss her again. Many years later, Alison realized how wrong she had been. She fell in love with Emily and eventually they had two sweet kids, that's you girls." says Aria.

"Awwww! Sooo cutie cute!" says Lily and Grace.

"It's pretty cute, yeah." says Aria, who decide to not reveal too much details since Lily and Grace are not old enough to hear the full story of their mothers' early relationship yet.

"Why did our mommies not like each other at first...?" says Grace confused.

"They'll tell you about that when you girls are older." says Aria.

"Okay." says Grace.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria walk to the kitchen and makes sandwiches for herself, Lily and Grace.

"How long have you known mommy Ali and mommy Em?" says Lily.

"Since I was 7 like the two of ya are now. We met in school and became friends." says Aria.

"Did you meet auntie Han and auntie Spence then too?" says Lily.

"Yes, I did." says Aria.

2 days later.

Alison has picked up Grace and Lily ( aka the Sweeties ) from school.

Emily is cooking pasta and fish in the kitchen.

"Mommy Em, look what we have!" says Lily and Grace as they enter the kichen, each one of them holding a trophy with their name on it.

"Awww! You've won trophies, congratulations. I'm very proud." says Emily.

Lily and Grace are happy and so is Emily.

"We should put those trophies in the cabinet." says Alison as she enter the room.

"Yeah, help our daughters, Ali." says Emily.

"Okay, babe." says Alison.

Grace and Lily follow Alison to the living room.

Alison unlock the prize cabinet and place the trophies in it on the second shelf from the top, one trophy on each side. Grace's to the left and Lily's to the right.

"You proud of Lily and me?" says Grace.

"Of course, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison give her two sweeties a hug.

"Yay!" says a very ahppy Grace.

Lily is very happy too.

"Yay!" says Lily.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
